


Like Nicotine

by YourCoffinDoor



Category: I Brought You My Bullets You Brought Me Your Love - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bullets Era, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourCoffinDoor/pseuds/YourCoffinDoor
Summary: You get a light for your cigarette from Gerard after a show, and you get a little more than you asked for.





	Like Nicotine

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic was inspired by a particular life-ruining gif of Gerard Way smoking. Possibility of it being continued.
> 
> Enjoy xx

You weren’t usually like this. You were usually reserved and shy, and certainly not one to approach a stranger and ask for a light for your cigarette. Not when you actually had a lighter in your bag. But he wasn’t just any stranger, and you weren’t about to let this opportunity pass.

You saw him only moments ago inside, pouring his soul out onstage where he played with his band. You couldn’t believe you had ever been reluctant to go–your friend had dragged you along with her. It was the first time you’d heard their music, and you were eternally grateful that she had successfully cracked through your stubborn shell and gotten you out of the house.

Onstage he was wild—feral even, and when his eyes met yours in the crowd you felt your heart beat louder than the heavy handed drums that boomed in the background.

But here, in the lot behind the venue, he was something different. He stood against the white concrete wall, steadily taking drags off his cigarette, tame and pensive. Normally you’d be too shy to approach him, but something came over you that you didn’t want to stop.

The night outside the venue was quiet compared to the raucous clash of guitars and screams when the band had performed, and the steady clack of your shoes as you approached him made him turn and look at you. Heat flushed in your cheeks as his hazel eyes went up and down, taking all of you in. You would’ve given anything to know what he was thinking.

“Hi,” you said with a small wave, doing your best to play it cool, “got a light?”

He nodded slightly, and pulled a lighter from his heavily worn leather jacket. You thanked him as he held it for you, and you leaned close, letting the tip of your cigarette smolder.

“Did you like the show?” he asked, and you noticed how he seemed to speak through one side of his mouth. “I think I saw you out there.”

He recognizes me, you thought excitedly, and you took a quick drag to maintain your composure.

“It was fantastic. I’d never heard you guys before, but I’m glad my friend forced me to come with her.” you teased.

His eyes glinted. “Forced you? So you’re not a hardcore fan, huh? We’ll have to change that.” he countered.

He wrapped his lips around his cigarette and tilted his head back, savoring the smoke in his mouth for a moment before blowing it out ever so slowly. You couldn’t help but be mesmerized. His eyes were lilting and dark, never leaving yours, and you felt a heat grow in the pit of your stomach as you realized you could now tell exactly what he was thinking.

“And how would we do that?” your voice was heady, two steps above a whisper and full of suggestion.

“What’s your name?” he asked suddenly.

“Y/N. I think I already know yours.”

Gerard flicked his now spent cigarette to the asphalt below and took a few steps closer to you, brushing strands of his black hair away from his beautiful face, which now stood only a few inches from yours.

“Well Y/N,” he said, placing his hands on either side of your face, “I think I’ve got an idea.”

Gently, he pulled you forward to meet his lips. You felt almost dizzy from lust and adrenaline, and you loved the taste of him, all smoke and sweat, a kiss that felt like pure nicotine.

You melted into it as your mouths moved against each other, his hands wandering to the small of your back, pulling you closer still. A soft moan escaped your lips, and you couldn’t believe this was happening. You’d never done anything like this before, but you weren’t going to stop now.

One of your hands found its way to his hair, still slightly damp from sweat, and your fingers wandered aimlessly through his dark strands. His breathing got heavier, and his hand sank to the edge of your skirt, gently edging up underneath. You were the one who was feral now, as you realized you wanted to take this as far as it could go.

“I hope this performance will be persuasive,” he spoke into your ear, voice low, sending goosebumps down your neck. His hand inched further and further up your skirt, until–

“Y/N? Helloooo?” you froze as you heard your friend’s voice call your name in the distance.

“Shit!”you muttered. How long had it been since you said you were going for a smoke? She must be thinking you’d wandered into a ditch somewhere. You felt your phone vibrate incessantly in your pocket. Gerard let out a soft laugh.

The back door of the venue opened a few feet away, and a crew member poked his head out.

“Hey, Gerard! Hurry up man, the guys are looking for you.”

Gerard nodded. “I’ll be in in a second,” he informed the man, who ducked back inside, satisfied with his answer.

He turned back to you, eyes apologetic. “Looks like we won’t get away with this tonight. But I’m not giving up.” He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a pen, and grabbed your hand, hastily scrawling out his number on your palm. “I’ll be waiting.”

He walked back into the building, and you realized how breathless you felt as you watched him leave. You started walking back to the main entrance to find your friend, lips still buzzing from his kiss, wishing time would skip forward to your next meeting.


End file.
